


Day 23: "Quick, Pretend We're Dating!"

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: "Quick! Pretend We're Dating!", 30 Day OTP Challenge, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Day 23, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, kiss distraction, quick pretend we're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: when Hiro sees a girl who has a crush on him (who he hates), he convinces Tadashi to make out with him to bring an end to her advances





	Day 23: "Quick, Pretend We're Dating!"

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

"Shit!" Hiro cried!

"Language," Tadashi clicked his tongue, but Hiro wasn't paying attention. He was looking intently across the mall food court over Tadashi's shoulder. 

"Damn, it's really her!" 

"Really who?" Tadashi's eyes narrowed in a playful, curious manner. 

"Cecelia Davenport!" Hiro replied, trying to make his body smaller. "She's in my class. I _hate_ her, but she has a massive crush on me. I, um, I kinda told her I had a boyfriend."

Tadashi, who had been taking a drink at that second, choked. Sprite spilled down over his front, but if Hiro noticed at all he didn't care. He was still eyeing that girl over Tadashi's shoulder. 

Suddenly Hiro's eyes went wide and a panicked look crossed his face. "Oh no! She's coming this way!"

Tadashi opened his mouth, intending to tease his younger brother, but Hiro suddenly lurched forward across the table, grabbed hold of the damp front of Tadashi's _SFIT_ shirt, and pulled his older brother into a kiss. Tadashi's eyes went wider than Hiro's and his mind turned fuzzy. Hiro's lips were soft and tasted like black cherries. Tadashi knew he shouldn't be kissing his brother, but recognized that it meant nothing and Hiro was just trying to get away from that girl. Still, Tadashi couldn't help but notice that Hiro was a good kisser. _No! Stop that! Bad brain!_ He scolded himself. 

"Hiro?" A girl's voice came from right next to them, and Hiro pulled out of the kiss, leaving Tadashi stunned with his eyes slightly glazed. 

"Oh, uh, hi Cecelia!" Hiro did his best to sound unperturbed. "I didn't know you were here!"

The girl, a blonde with a mean face, looked from Hiro to Tadashi several times. "So. . . You weren't lying about that boyfriend? You didn't say he was older and cute!" 

Hiro blushed. "Er, yeah, I guess he is."

Tadashi shook his head and gathered his nerves, then stretched a hand out to the girl. "Hi, I'm Tadashi! Hiro's bro- uh, Hiro's Boyfriend."

She took his hand and shook briefly, looking disappointed. "Oh, alright. . . Well, it was good seeing you, Hiro! I better get going. My mum is picking me up."

Hiro nodded and watched her trod off, then turned back to Tadashi with a look of relief on his face. "Thank you so much, dude!"

"Anytime," Tadashi chuckled. "She seemed nice!" He teased. 

"She's an asshole," Hiro grumbled. "I'm just. . . Not an asshole. I can't tell her to go away, especially when she's being nice to me." 

"No, you just make out with your brother to get her off your back!" Tadashi chuckled and reached across the table to ruffle Hiro's hair. The younger boy burned red and shoved Tadashi's hand away. 

"Shut it! Desperate circumstances."

"She's missing out!" Tadashi laughed, continuing to tease Hiro. "You're such a good kisser!" 

"Shut up! You're unbelievable!" Hiro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, trying to glare at his big brother. But he couldn't keep the grin off his face, and finally he gave in. His face split into a wide smile, and he stabbed at the food on his plate. "Whatever, nerd."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn


End file.
